Natureza Morta
by Jin Verona
Summary: Ino é talentosa com os pincéis e Sakura detesta as aulas de Artes. AU, OneShot, YURI!


**Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Natureza Morta**

Eu não havia pedido a sua ajuda, mas você, em sua postura sociável e solicita veio me auxiliar com aquela Natureza Morta estúpida.

"Segure o pincel _assim_, Sakura." E me provocando, colocou-se atrás de mim, tocando minha mão enquanto demostrava a maneira correta de segurar o pincel.

Olhei ao redor nervosa, mas as outras pessoas na sala de aula não pareciam achar sua atitude suspeita. Isso porque eles claramente não notaram, tão concentrados estavam em suas próprias telas, a maneira como você deixou seu corpo bem mais próximo do meu do que uma simples orientação de postura exigia.

"Ino!" Tentei te repreender. Juro que tentei. Consegui apenas um arfar quase desesperado. As duas sílabas saíram desajeitadas, mas você entendeu. E gostou do meu desconforto.

Saiu de trás de mim e voltou a sua tela, do lado da minha, com uma expressão divertida que eu não tive como ignorar. Pegou o pincel e voltou a pintar. Como se estivesse fazendo algo muito simples, foi preenchendo o branco da tela com as cores das tintas na mesinha utilitária entre nossos cavaletes.

"Esse gênero de representação surgiu da Grécia antiga, e também se fez presente em afrescos encontrados nas ruínas de Pompéia. Foi depois condenada por teólogos católicos durante a Idade Média..." Prosseguiu a professora, falando com seu tom monótono como se estivesse profundamente entediada. Como todos os outros na sala, ela não dispensara a nós nenhuma atenção. Parecia ignorar totalmente a minha dificuldade com os pincéis. Enquanto ela falava mais sobre o estilo, você a imitava com um falsete sussurrado que só eu podia ouvir.

Fazia aquilo tentando me divertir, mas seus movimentos leves e a facilidade com que você pintava se tornaram para mim motivo de grande irritação. Somado ao desgosto que minha própria tela me causava e aos sorrisinhos cheios de segundas intenções que você frequentemente me direcionava, esse sentimento ficou ainda mais forte.

Eu não queria terminar aquela tela idiota. Por que motivo eu pintaria algo tão estúpido? E por que mesmo eu estava cursando Belas Artes?

Outra olhadinha da sua parte. Você percebeu meus sentimentos e pareceu achar muito divertida a minha inveja das suas habilidades artísticas. Sem pensar direito, tentei agarrar-lhe o pulso por cima da mesinha que nos separava. Queria quebrar seu braço, ou pelo menos feri-lo de alguma maneira.

"Sakura, o que você está fazendo?" Você gritou e tentou desviar, mas foi inútil. Sua calça já estava toda manchada e os vários potinhos jaziam no chão, espalhando seu conteúdo colorido impiedosamente no piso branco.

Não me leve a mal por ter derrubado a mesinha com as tintas no chão. Por mais que você não tenha acreditado, foi mesmo sem querer. Apesar do que você falou, eu não havia bolado um plano para arruinar sua pintura, tampouco criado uma desculpa para que ficássemos a sós na sala depois que o período terminou.

"Aquela monstra ficou mesmo furiosa!" Foi o que você comentou debochada quando os últimos alunos deixaram a sala após o fim da aula. Colocou um pouco mais de força em sua tarefa de descolorir o chão. A professora fora categórica ao afirmar que nós não sairíamos de lá antes de limpar a bagunça. "Apesar de você ter arruinado a minha calça favorita, eu vou te desculpar. Só pelo efeito que sua travessura causou naquela cafona...".

Você olhou para mim e decidiu deixar de lado sua tarefa. Observou que eu não havia deixado de esfregar o chão, frustrando sua expectativa.

"Você não vai ralhar comigo por chamar a professora de monstra cafona?" Você se levantou e chegou mais perto. Deitou a cabeça nas minhas pernas, espalhando aquele cabelo louro pelo meu colo e me impedindo de continuar a limpeza. "Você 'tá muito séria, Sakura."

Deitada no meu colo, você olhou para cima, buscando os meus olhos. Encarou-me apenas por um instante antes de tocar minha bochecha e sujá-la de tinta. Você teria rido disso, mas não naquele momento.

"Se você não estiver se sentindo bem com isso, nós podemos parar." Você recolheu sua mão e eu percebi que estava falando sério, apesar do tom despreocupado de suas palavras. "Não é como se eu fosse ficar te beijando se você definitivamente não quer isso."

Você deixou meu colo e se sentou ao meu lado, sem quebrar o contato visual. Notei que seus cabelos estavam cheios de pequenas manchinhas coloridas. Teria olhado por mais tempo para aquela cortina loura salpicada de gotinhas de tinta, mas seu olhar ofendido e sua voz que tentava soar displicente formavam um paradoxo para qual eu não pude deixar de desviar minha atenção.

Nos conhecíamos há um ano e eu nunca tinha te visto agir desconfortável diante de nada. Quando se apresentou para os outros calouros de Belas Artes, na primeira vez que nos vimos, notei sua confiança inabalável em si mesma. Apresentava seminários com propriedade e estava certa de que seus quadros eram os melhores da turma. Tão segura estava de que sempre conseguiria tudo o que queria que, surpreendendo-me profundamente, me roubou um beijo no banheiro feminino da faculdade depois de um exame de História da Arte II.

Desde aquele dia, há três semanas, tínhamos encontros furtivos no banheiro do segundo andar depois do quarto período.

Você continuava a me encarar. Te puxei para mais perto e você desviou os olhos. Nunca pensei que te veria desviar os olhos e aposto que você nunca achou que eu te puxaria para mim. Pensei em te dizer muitas coisas naquele momento, dentre elas o fato de só com muita dificuldade fui capaz de me concentrar nas aulas das últimas semanas.

Surpreendi a mim mesma e a você quando, ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa ou correr para longe daquela sala, colei nossos lábios em um beijo.

Beijamo-nos lentamente, sem a pressa e violência de sempre. Deixei minhas mãos passearem por suas costas enquanto as suas se afundavam nos meus cabelos.

Quando nos separamos, você sorria. Não me leve a mal por não ter te contado naquele momento sobre a minha transferência para o curso de História. Nós ainda estaríamos no mesmo andar e até teríamos algumas matérias em comum. Além disso, se eu tivesse te contado naquela hora, não haveria mais clima para o que eu queria te dizer.

Você ainda parecia surpresa com a minha recém-adquirida ousadia. Eu podia jurar que te surpreenderia ainda mais.

"Ino..." Respirei fundo, segurei suas mãos entre as minhas e tentei não me distrair com o seu sorriso curioso bem diante do meu rosto. "Quer namorar comigo?".

* * *

**Nota da Autora: Tenho tido bons momentos escrevendo sobre esse casal. Esses dias, voltando aos capítulos iniciais de Naruto, tenho experimentado grande inspiração. Apesar de gostar desse casal, acho difícil escrever sobre ele no contexto do anime. Gosto mais de escrever Sakura/Ino em um Universo Alternativo sem ninjas e Sasuke-kun.**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Jin.**


End file.
